Behind his hollow eye
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Rikues untuk teacupz-kun... Asal-usul mata kiri Doc. Hardy! Oneshot !


**Behind his hollow eye**

Jill yang sedang sibuk mencangkul tanah pertaniannya, tanpa sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang dokter. Dokter itu menatap Jill dengan seulas senyum tipis, entah senyum karena apa. Setelah waktu terus berjalan, dokter itu lalu berjalan sendirian menuju Spring.

--

--

------- Spring -------

Dokter itu menghirup udara pagi segar Forget-Me-Not Valley. Hem, udara pagi hari memang baik untuk kesehatan, pikir dokter itu. Dia mengelus dagunya yang tak berjenggot, sambil membungkuk sedikit menghirup bunga yang ada di dekat Spring.

"Hayooo!!!"

Dokter itu tersentak hingga membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh kebelakang. Ada dua sosok anak kecil memanggilnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Hee, ternyata kagetnya cuma segitu~ Tak seru~~" celoteh seorang anak kecil berambut orange berpakaian jogging.

BLETAK!

Salah seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut cokelat muda yang bersama anak kecil itu menimpuk kepalanya. "Hugh! Tak sopan mengangetkan orang yang lebih tua dari kita!"

"Aah, Kate kok mukulnya kasar sih?!" balas Hugh memegangi kepalanya. "Bukannya kamu sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk bicara pada Doctor Hardy?!"

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi tidak dengan cara mengagetkannya dong!" jawab Kate.

"Uuungh... Benar juga sih..." Hugh sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Doctor Hardy tersenyum kecil sambil bangun sendiri.

"Ada apa anak-anak yang manis bertanya padaku?" tanya Doctor Hardy lembut.

"Kita selalu heran sama tingkah pak dokter." sahut Kate sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya.

"Heran?" tanya Doctor Hardy.

"Iya, pak dokter itu selaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu saja..." Hugh dengan gemas memonyongkan bibirnya. "... Selalu memperhatikan kak Jill."

Doctor Hardy tersentak.

"Iya, kadang pak dokter juga sering melihat kak Celia yang lagi sibuk mengurus toko tante Vesta. Kadang juga pak dokter sering melihat kak Muffy sedang melayani para pelanggan di bar. Kadang juga memperhatikan kak Nami yang lagi mendengarkan lagu dari gitar yang dimainkan kak Gustafa di dekat pantai..." ucap Kate panjang lebar. "Sebenarnya pak dokter kenapa, sih?"

Doctor Hardy menghela napas.

"Pak dokter kenapa...?" tanya Kate sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, menatap dokter bertampang sangar itu. "... Pak dokter suka sama kakak-kakak disini?"

Muka Doctor Hardy langsung memerah, semerah tomat matang. "Hah—Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kami selalu melihat pak dokter, jadi kami pikir pak dokter naksir kakak-kakak cantik disini..." jelas Hugh.

Doctor Hardy tertawa kecil, sambil mengelus kepala Hugh dan Kate.

"Aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan gadis-gadis disini. Duduklah di sini dan aku akan menceritakannya."

Kate dan Hugh duduk di dekat Doctor Hardy, bersiap mendengarkan ceritanya.

------- Flashback -------

Doctor Hardy, bersama Doctor Trent dan Elli, sedang bekerja di rumah sakit swasta.

"Doctor Hardy, ada pasien yang kemarin lagi!" jelas Elli sambil membawa catatan. "Kali ini Claire."

"Hem... Coba bawa gadis itu kesini." suruh Doctor Hardy.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul ke ruang praktek. Matanya yang seharusnya biru tua, matanya malah berwarna merah-kemerahan. "Tolong saya... Mata saya mulai perih lagi..." keluhnya.

"Sabar, ya, saya akan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya." ucap Doctor Hardy.

Pasien itu bernama Claire. Dia seorang gadis penderita penyakit Conjunctivitis, penyakit mata yang menular pada bagian putih pada bola mata. Sudah lama gadis ini mengidap penyakitnya sejak berumur 10 tahun. Doctor Hardy sudah lama menjadi dokternya untuk penyakit Claire.

"Nah, sudah tidak perih, kan?" tanya Doctor Hardy sambil memakaikan lagi perban untuk kedua mata Claire.

"Sudah baikan, dok... Terima kasih ya..." Claire tersenyum.

"Claire!!" Jack, kakak sulung Claire, menghampiri Claire dan memegangi Claire sebagai alih penglihatannya. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Iya, lebih baik. Terima kasih ya, dokter."

Doctor Hardy mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih lagi atas bantuan anda, pak dokter." Jack membantu Claire berdiri. "Maaf, kami harus buru-buru pamit. Terima kasih ya."

KREK

Pintu ruang praktek Doctor Hardy ditutup. Doctor Trent yang sudah selesai membuat laporan tentang Claire tadi menghampiri Doctor Hardy.

"Doc, saya sudah memeriksa hasil laporan. Keadaan mata miss Claire makin parah. Harus segera diobati." sahut Doctor Trent khawatir.

"Mustahil," jawab Doctor Hardy. "Untuk melakukan pengobatan, obatnya harus dikirim dari kota lain. Operasi juga takkan mungkin. Darimana mereka bisa menebus biayanya?"

"Benar juga ya..." Elli yang dari tadi bersama Doctor Trent mengerutkan kening. "Kasihan sekali gadis itu..."

"Tapi dok," potong Doctor Trent. "Penyakit miss Claire bisa menyebabkan kebutaan kalau dibiarkan terus dan cuma diberi obat pereda sakit. Harus segera diobati."

"..." Doctor Hardy tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mengingat keuangan pasiennya yang sedikit, hanya melalui hasil kerja kakak pasien itu, membuatnya berpikir. "... Akan kubicarakan pada kakak pasien itu."

-

-

Beberapa hari kemudian, Claire datang lagi. Dia mengeluh kehilangan penglihatannya pada mata kanannya. Dengan sigap Doctor Hardy menolong Claire.

"Te, terima kasih lagi ya, Doc, anda baik sekali..." ucap Claire sambil dipakaikan perban oleh Doctor Hardy.

"Ya.. Sama-sama..." jawab Doctor Hardy datar.

"Kakak..." Claire memanggil kakaknya, dan dengan segera Jack menghampiri Claire.

"Aku disini, Claire." sahut Jack perlahan membantu Claire berdiri.

"Maaf, Jack," panggil Doctor Hardy. "Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

"Oh..." Jack membantu Claire duduk kembali. "Sebentar ya, Claire, aku akan berbicara sebentar pada Doctor Hardy."

"Oke kak." jawab Claire pasrah saja.

--

"Ada apa dok? Bagaimana dengan Claire?" tanya Jack khawatir.

"Begini nak..." Doctor Hardy memulai pembicaraan, hanya dengan Jack saja. "... Keadaan mata miss Claire makin parah. Harus segera diberikan antibiotik dari kota lain, namun harganya mahal sekali."

Jack terkejut, namun tetap diam.

"Apa... Kami bisa menebus biaya obat antibiotiknya dengan berhutang?" pinta Jack.

Doctor Hardy menghela napas.

Doctor Hardy menatap Claire. Dia menangis.

Menetes air mata dari perban yang menutupi kedua mata Claire.

Hati dokter itu luluh. Doctor Hardy mulai bergumam.

_Kasihan sekali gadis ini. Dia benar-benar ingin bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya. Andai saja aku bisa berbuat sesuatu... Ah!_

"Jack," panggil Doctor Hardy.

"... Y, ya?"

"Tenang saja, adikmu pasti bisa sembuh. Aku bisa membayarkan obat antibiotik dan membuatkan terapi untuk miss Claire." ucap Doctor Hardy tersenyum.

Jack meneteskan air matanya. "Ma... Makasih banyak dok!! Saya berterima kasih sekali!! Berapa saya harus membayar anda??"

"Tidak usah." Doctor Hardy menggeleng. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk dokter menolong orang yang sakit."

Jack langsung berlari mendekati Claire.

"Claire! Apa kau tahu? Kau bisa sembuh dari penyakitmu!!!" teriak Jack sambil memeluk Claire.

"Sungguh?! Bagaimana bisa??" tanya Claire mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Doctor Hardy mau membuatkan terapi untukmu. Kau akan bisa melihat dengan jelas!" balas Jack sambil memeluk Claire erat.

"Doctor!! Jack, aku ingin menemui Doctor!" pinta Claire.

Jack mendekatkan Claire pada Doctor Hardy.

"Dok, saya ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih anda mau menolong saya!!!" ucap Claire bahagia sambil mendekap Doctor Hardy.

Doctor Hardy terkejut, tak menyangka reaksi pasiennya. Seulas senyum muncul di pipinya.

"Baiklah, miss Claire, terapi akan diadakan besok. Jadi besok datang ke sini, ya?"

"Pasti dok!!"

--

--

--

Berbulan-bulan Claire mengikuti terapi dari Doctor Hardy secara gratis tanpa biaya. Tak lama kemudian, Claire akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Huwaaa! Aku bisa melihat banyak barang!" puji Claire. "Ini sendok, ini garpu, ini pulpen... Wuaaaah!!!"

Doctor Hardy tersenyum saat melihat Claire bisa melihat. Namun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang gatal di mata kirinya.

"Kenapa dok? Kok garuk-garuk mata terus?" tanya Claire.

"Ah, tidak kok, hahaha..." Doctor Hardy tertawa kecil. "... Dengan ini terapimu sudah selesai."

"Ehehe, terima kasih lagi ya dok! Untuk terakhir kalinya..." nada yang diucapkan Claire terdengar sedih.

"Hah? Maksud anda?" tanya Doctor Hardy.

"Itu..."

"Claire!!" Jack keburu memasuki ruang terapi. "Kudengar dari Elli kalau kau sudah sehat! Syukurlah!!!"

"Iya, Jack, aku bisa sehat..." Claire terharu sambil memeluk kakaknya. "Terima kasih banyak ya, Doctor Hardy..."

"Iya, kami ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, Doc." ucap Jack bahagia. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"... Apa maksudnya?"

Jack menghela napas. "Yaah... Kami takkan datang ke sini lagi. Kami akan pindah ke kota di pulau seberang."

Dalam sekejap Doctor Hardy terkejut kaku. Pasien yang sudah lama dia rawat bagaikan anak sendiri... Pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi..." Jack menarik Claire. "Kami akan pergi. Selamat tinggal, Doctor."

------- Flashback end-------

"Begitulah." Doctor Hardy mengakhiri ceritanya. "Setelah gadis yang bernama Claire dengan kakaknya pergi, mata kiriku makin merasakan perih yang luar biasa. Ternyata... Aku tertular penyakit gadis itu. Karena itulah kututup mata kiriku dengan penutup mata ini. Tapi tak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengoperasikan mataku. Aku bahagia bisa menolong pasien yang menderita. Aku bahagia bisa membahagiakan Claire."

Hugh dan Kate menatap sosok Doctor Hardy dengan terharu. Terharu akan kelakuan dokter yang selalu mereka anggap dokter biasa saja. Sosoknya yang sangar kini terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan gagah tanpa balas jasa. Dokter itu sudah berjuang merawat pasiennya sampai-sampai tertular penyakit mata itu.

"Hei, anak-anak, kenapa kalian menangis-nangis begitu?" tanya Doctor hardy datar. "Tak usah dipedulikan, ini hanya masa lalu saja kok."

"Hik... Kami terharu... Soalnya kami enggak pernah mendengar kisah sehebat itu..." Kate menghapus air matanya. "Hiks hiks... Pak dokter baik banget..."

"Ahaha, tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Kalian lapar? Mau datang berkunjung sebentar ke rumahku dan makan sup?"

"Mau!! Mau!! Kami mau!!" Hugh bersorak. "Kami mau mendengarkan kisah pak dokter yang lain!!!"

"Ah, licik kau, Hugh! Aku juga mau dengarrr!!!" sahut Kate tak mau kalah.

"Ahaha, kalian boleh datang bersama-sama kok."

--

--

-----

Selesai~ Maaf ya, teacupz-kun, anisha baru inget masukin fic ini... Dasar anisha oon... O_O

Buat yang membaca, anisha pernah mengaktifkan event dimana Doctor Hardy menceritakan masa lalunya. Kalau di ceritakan, ceritanya sama seperti yang dikisahkan di fic ini. Tapi bukan Kate dan Hugh yang dia ceritakan, tapi Muku Muku. Serius... O_O

Oh ya, Read and Review nee~...


End file.
